fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival 16/11/16 (Road to CR)
A recap of the events that took place at Clash of Kings was played, highlighting Samoa Joe’s triumph victory over Bray Wyatt, Triple H beating Dean Ambrose with the assistance of the debuting Batista and CM Punk cheating to avoid losing to Seth Rollins in their championship match. The 4th Reich come out with massive boos as they make their way to the ring as a whole unit. CM Punk and Triple H are holding a mic in the ring while Cesaro, Bobby Roode, Samoa Joe, Ryback and Batista stand behind them. Segment 1: *The 4th Reich’s promo in the ring about their dominance in Survival* Punk: From Day 1 when The 4th Reich was formed, people have been making prediction on who will end the 4th Reich. Some say that it will be The Shield while others mention that the Wyatt Family will end us. Today….Day 157, and The 4th Reich is at its strongest. With me being the Survival World Champion, Triple H being the General Manager, Cesaro and Bobby Roode holding the Tag Team Championship, Ryback being the destruction monster he is and Samoa Joe….the enforcer of this stable. Now, allow us to introduce the latest member of the 4th Reich empire….Batista! *Crowd boos as Punk hands the mic to Batista* Batista: Ever since the dirt sheet was leaked 4 months ago about me potentially coming to Survival, all of you thought I would fight the 4th Reich for Survival’s freedom. Guess what? I am not doing any favours for all of you. I am doing this because of power. I am doing this because of money. I am doing this because of championship titles. These things are not attainable if I suck up to your retard fans. When I see you all, I just see dollar signs everywhere. Because you all paid your money to see The 4th Reich. *looks at Triple H* There is nothing I would do to help my mentor who is on the brink of being thrown into 10000 volts live on TV. That is why I came out at Clash of Kings and threw that stupid lunatic Dean Ambrose through the spotlight. No one in this world can harm this man, Triple H. Thus, my loyalty lies in the 4th Reich. You all can suck on that. HHH: Going back to Punk’s topic of stables wanting to destroy the 4th Reich, they all have failed. The Shield, The Wyatt Family, The Dudleyz and that’s all right? Those 3 are nothing to us. We have selected the best of the bests in Survival to be apart of the 4th Reich and there is no one that can stop us. *Shawn Michaels’s theme hits as he was greeted with cheers by the fans* HBK: Triple H, that is what you guys think. However, this chaos have to come to an end eventually. Deep down, you know it. However, I will let that decided by The Shield as they have talked to me last Sunday. They may be down and broken but they will be back for you. As announced before, I am here to address the situation regarding CM Punk’s championship defenses for the past PPVs. Punk, despite being a champion, you barely wrestled and defended your championship title. When you defended the Survival World Championship back at Life Sentence, you intentionally caused harm to another wrestler’s health by temporarily blinding him with a detached retina. I understand that it is a Hell in a Cell match but even the most dangerous wrestlers I have faced never come this close to ending a person’s life. Then moving to Primal Warfare, you called upon the 4th Reich to aid you when you are about to lose the championship to Dean Ambrose. The same thing happened again at Clash of Kings when Seth Rollins cornered you. Punk: So what? As if you didn’t do the same shit back in the 90s when you used politics to ensure that you keep the world championship around your waist. HBK: I admit I do that in the past. However, that was in the past. This is now, the present. What are you going to achieve by talking about the past when it is already happened? Whatever your reasons are Punk, this message was relayed to me by the Board of Directors. As such, your Survival World Championship match will have some minor changes to it. But I am not going to announce it now. I will do it by the end of the night after the main event. And speaking of the main event, allow me to announce what is the main event for tonight. CM Punk will face…..THE ENFORCER OF THE 4TH REICH, SAMOA JOE! *Segment ends with Michaels walking back while Punk turning around to look at Joe who is smirking* Match 1: Alberto Del Rio vs Rey Mysterio in a Singles Match Alberto Del Rio picks up the victory after a dominant match where Del Rio forces Mysterio to tap out from the Cross Armbreaker at 4 minutes. After the match, Del Rio takes a steel chair and starts to beat up Mysterio with it. Mysterio yelps in pain as Del Rio refused to beat Mysterio with it. Referees and EMTs rush in pushing Del Rio and helping Mysterio respectively. Suddenly, Triple H comes out, applauding at Del Rio’s aggression. Del Rio looks surprised and Triple H goes back to the office. Segment 2: *Bubba Ray and D-Von are backstage, talking about something* Bubba: D-Von, I feel guilty for not helping the Shield out when they need us the most. Two examples are at Primal Warfare and Clash of Kings. I want to help them but they are unwilling to accept our help. D-Von: I think we have to see it from their perspective. They were the first victims from the 4th Reich. It’s natural for them to be the one who puts an end to the 4th Reich. Bubba: You’re right. So what should we do? Just lend them a helping hand? D-Von: You know the answer to that, Bubba. *The United Nations surrounds The Dudleyz* Sheamus: So, the old hags want to help The Shield? Listen up fellas, as long we are here....We won’t leave you on your feet to help The Shield after this. Rusev: RUSEV MACHKA! Bubba: All right here, I don’t even know what the fuck you are saying Rusev and I don’t even care. If you four want to stop us, then do it. We will fight alongside with The Shield. D-Von and I do not care if they told us that they don’t want our help. We will fight for Survival’s freedom. And that starts right now. Bubba throws a right hand on Rusev and a brawl takes place in the locker room. The United Nation is able to use their numbers advantage to beat up The Dudleyz, leaving them lying on the floor in pain. Barrett: Just to let you know, Sheamus and I, we will fight you later in the ring as requested by Triple H. And I will do you pleasure breaking your spines just like what I did to your buddy Spike. *Segment ends with The United Nations leaving the locker room before bumping into John Cena who looks at them before walking away* Match 2: John Cena vs The Miz in a Singles Match with Apollo Crews at commentary table. John Cena defeats The Miz in a somewhat one sided affair when Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Miz to end the match at 9 minutes. After the match, Apollo Crews enters the ring and starts to beat Miz up. All of the sudden, Johnny Mundo comes into the ring and attacks Crews, sending him out of the ring. Mundo picks Miz up and raises him up on his feet. Match 3: The United Nations (Wade Barrett and Sheamus) w/ Rusev and Kurt Angle vs The Dudleyz (Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley) in a Tag Team match Before the match, The Dudleyz came out in a torn clothes from the assault earlier in the night, limping their way to the ring. The United Nations defeats The Dudleys via disqualification after Seth Rollins and Chris Hero enter the ring and beat Sheamus and Wade Barrett up with steel chairs. Rusev and Kurt Angle enter the ring to help out Sheamus and Barrett but were beaten up with the steel chairs by The Shield. Hero and Rollins help Bubba and D-Von up to their feet. AND SUDDENLY BIG SHOW COMES FROM THE CROWD AND ENTERS THE RING WITHOUT THE 4 FACES REALIZING IT! Big Show grabs Rollins and hits a KO punch right in the face. Big Show then grabs Hero and slams him hard with a chokeslam. Big Show follows up with a double chokeslam on the fatigued Bubba Ray and D-Von, leaving them lying in the ring. Big Show walks to the back and was booed by the crowd. Segment 3: *Big Show was seen entering Triple H’s office* HHH: That was expected of you, Big Show. Always doing the tasks before meeting up with the boss. This is why I called you in to join the 4th Reich. Show: You know me well Triple H. We have been a lot in the past and there is nothing else I enjoy than burying young talents and ending their careers. Survival is in a need for a giant and I fit this brand perfectly. Not to mention, with me in the 4th Reich, this stable is unstoppable. Cesaro: Welcome to the 4th Reich, Show. We are glad to have you joining alongside with us. *offers a handshake* Show: Why, thank you Cesaro. *returns the handshake* Cesaro: So Triple H, why not give me and Roode a match to let us get rid of some ring rust? Since we offer to wrestle tonight, we should be able to pick our opponents. How’s that? HHH: All right then. Your match is next. *Segment ends with Cesaro and Bobby Roode leaving the office for their match* Match 4: The 4th Reich (Cesaro and Bobby Roode) vs Team 420 (Jack Swagger and Rob Van Dam) in a Tag Team match. Cesaro picks up a victory for his team with ease after hitting a Neutralizer on Swagger at 6 minutes. Segment 5: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Johnny Mundo* Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, my guest at this time, is Johnny Mundo. Mundo, let me ask you something. Why did you go out there and save your former tag team partner, The Miz? Mundo: Before you say that, allow me to correct you. He is not my former tag team partner. He is my former friend. But, despite all we have gone through in the past, I am willing to put that aside and help him out. Apollo Crews is nothing more than a bully on Survival. He nearly ended Sami Zayn’s career that Chaos have to take him in to prevent Crews from potentially killing him. That is how dangerous Apollo Crews is. Even if we are not on good terms, I don’t wish to see The Miz’s career ends like that. He has a lot more to offer so that is why I went out there to save him. Tom: Thank you for your tim…..*Apollo Crews comes from behind and attacks Mundo from behind. Crews takes a camera from the cameraman and smashes it on the back of Mundo’s head. Crews looks at Tom before grabbing the mic and pushing Tom down to the floor hard.* Crews: Does it hurt Tom? Good, now get the hell out of my sight you retard. *looks at Mundo* How does it feel Mundo? You have the nerves to get in my way of beating The Miz up senselessly. Now, I have more of a reason to end your career as well. Take tonight as a preview of what is to come for the future, Mundo. *Segment ends with Apollo Crews walking away while Mundo is holding his head in pain* Main event: CM Punk vs Samoa Joe in a Singles Match Samoa Joe defeats CM Punk after a close contest between the two men when Joe nails the Muscle Buster at 15 minutes. After the match, Joe stands in the ring, looking at Punk who is trying to get back on his feet. Joe grabs Punk’s head and lifts him up before throwing him to the turnbuckle. Joe starts to approach Punk. But the rest of the 4th Reich members (with the UN) come out and enter the ring. HHH: All right, that is enough. Clearly this is Shawn Michaels’s plan to cause friction in the 4th Reich but I always 2 steps ahead of him. Shawn, your games doesn’t work against me. I know your plan. You are making use of Joe’s role as an enforcer against us right? *Shawn Michaels’s theme hits as he walks to the stage* HBK: What can I say? They don’t call you the game for nothing. But that is the not thing why I am out here. As I promised, I will announce an additional item into the Survival World Championship match at Catalytic Resolution. However, before that…. HHH & HBK: I have an ultimatum for you. HBK: Well, isn’t that a great thing? Great minds think alike. HHH: I want this to end. At Catalytic Resolution. The 4th Reich want The Shield, The Wyatt Family and The Dudleyz gone from Survival. Therefore, The 4th Reich and The United Nations…..they are willing to step inside the demonic structure of the Hell in a Cell to settle this once and for all. A 10 vs 10 tag team elimination Hell in a Cell match. The Survival of the Fittest Hell in a Cell match to determine the fate of losing stable. HBK: If that is what you want, then you got it. I don’t speak for The Shield, The Wyatt Family or The Dudleyz but I do know that they will step up to the challenge for the freedom of Survival. Now, with that out of the way, CM Punk….your title defence….. *Alberto Del Rio comes from behind and attacks Shawn Michaels. Del Rio stomps the living hell out of Michaels before locking Michaels in the Cross Armbreaker. Referees and securities attempt to break Del Rio off but HHH starts to speak* HHH: IF ANY OF YOU STOP DEL RIO, I WILL FIRE YOU FUCKERS. SO DECIDE WHETHER YOU WANT A JOB OR WANT TO SAVE A RETIRED WRESTLER. The referees and securities reluctantly step away. Then the arena suddenly turns dark. When the lights come back on, The Wyatt Family surrounds Del Rio. They starts to attack Del Rio before throwing him off stage through 2 tables. Then the arena turns dark again. A voice starts to speak. ???: Triple H, you have abused your powers for way too long. It’s time for me to put an end to it….at Catalytic Resolution. When the lights come back on, Sting is on the stage, pointing the bat at Triple H. The show ends with Sting looking at Triple H.